


"You Came."

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All the authorities are mean, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Morgana, F/M, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Arthur, Sisterly Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur is pulled out of his first Maths class of the day to answer a call, he didn't expect to hear this.</p><p>"Arthur Pendragon? This is Camelot Private Hospital."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Came."

**Author's Note:**

> Full spoiler-ish warnings at the bottom

Arthur Pendragon was quite possibly having the worst day ever. It was a Monday, to start off with. He woke up late, had a screaming fight with his father and consequently had to skip breakfast in order to get to the bus on time and just the cherry on top, he had fucking  _Maths_ to start his day. 

 

"Arthur, mate, you look terrible." Gwaine leaned over to him to whisper conspiratorially, "Too much  _fun_  with Merlin last night, eh?"

Arthur scowled, "I haven't seen Merlin since Friday, I'll see him tonight though."

Gwaine smirked at him, wriggling his eyebrows.

"You disgust me." Arthur dead-panned. 

"You love me." he teased back.

The Maths teacher clapped his hands to gain their attention. "Alright everyone, settle down, settle down. We're going to retouch on Algebraic Trigonometric Ratios applied to Pythagoras'  Theorem. So what three things does the ratios require?"

Arthur sighed, "Do you mean sine, cosine and tangent?" 

"Exactly!" The teacher exclaimed, he turned to the board, about to write, when a knock came at the door. He turned to see an office assistant enter the room.

"Is Arthur Pendragon here?" She was a plump woman, with wiry brown hair and age spots dotted across her face. Arthur stood and she continued, addressing him. "Arthur, you are needed at the office, you have an incoming call."

The entire class whooped at him, laughing. Arthur rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff, grateful for whatever got him the fuck out of the classroom. 

 

There was a lot of hustle and bustle in the main office, it was nearly five minutes before someone addressed the patient Arthur, who was very content to let them take their time, the longer the better, less Maths. The woman handed him a phone, one of the ones with the curly wire that he twirled around his fingers when he was younger. Arthur pressed it to his ear, frowning in confusion until a clear voice rang out on the other side.

"Hello, is this Arthur Pendragon?" 

Arthur nodded in confirmation before realizing that she couldn't see him. He cleared his throat in embarrassment, "This is he."

"Hello Arthur, this is Camelot Private Hospital, we've received a request to call you on behalf-" there was some clicking on a mouse and rustling of paper before she spoke again, "-of one Merlin Emrys."

Arthur's world stopped spinning, his eyes glued on the peeling paint along the side of the office, breathing ceased. He swallowed thickly, audibly. "What?" he choked out.

"Yes," the woman responded, brisk, professionally cold, and emotionally detached. "This morning Mr. Emrys was hit by a car, he is currently resting in-"

Arthur cut her off, "I'll be there in ten minutes." he slammed the phone down on the receiver, about to walk from the room when he had another thought. Ignoring the office ladies' concerned (and  _slightly_ disturbed) looks, he ripped the phone back up and desperately punched the numbers. "Morgana?'

 

Arthur shrugged his books into a more comfortable position in his arms, craning his neck to see the young principal's assistant distractedly flipping her pen through her fingers, "I'm sorry, sir, we simply _can't_ let you buy the lizards." 

Arthur leaned forward casually to check outside, nodding satisfied when he saw Morgana's jet black car waiting outside the office.

"Why not?" the assistant exclaimed, "Well, sir, they belong to the reptile room for the _students."_ she turned her back on Arthur speaking into the phone angrily, "Now, you listen here-" 

And there was Arthur opportunity, he stood, tucking his books underneath his arm, and made a break for the office doors, gaining the attention of a teacher who was photo-copying worksheets in the teacher's lounge. "Young man," he called loudly, "No running in the office!"

Arthur pushed the doors open, shivering when the full force of the wind hit him in the face. He threw Morgana's car door open, ignoring the teacher who seemed content to follow him and yell some more.

"Who the hell is that?" the raven-haired beauty asked.

"Don't worry about it, now drive before he calls the principal." Arthur snapped.

Morgana jammed the accelerator. "You didn't check out with the office? You're gonna get a _detention._ " she smirked.

"Had no choice, did I?" Arthur cranked him the heater, rubbing his arms to regain the warmth that the bitter air that stolen from his body. "Not after the Incident of '09."

Morgana grinned, "Good times, good times, I still don't understand why father took away my name from the list."

The blonde turned to his sister, "You broke me out of class three hours early so we could go to a concert and you still wonder why dad won't let you be listed to take me out of school anymore?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Minor issues." Morgana dead-panned. 

Arthur sighed, "It happened three times."

" _Minor issues._ " Morgana stressed.

Arthur cracked his first smile in an hour.

"There we go," Morgana smiled, not taking her eyes off the road, "There's my brother."

"Shush Morgie, don't get sentimental on me." Arthur attempted to joke, but it fell pretty flat.

"I would _never._ " Morgana replied anyway. Arthur knew he loved her for some reason. 

 

 

 When Arthur ran into the hospital, Morgana jogging behind him, dark hair swishing down her exposed back, he expected something more dramatic, like the whole world should just stop moving and mourn for the beautiful boy in pain  _just behind those doors._

Arthur rushed to the desk, breathing heavily. "Merlin Emrys, can I see him?"

The man looked unimpressed as he flipped through his book. "Sorry, sir, he can only be visited by family."

Arthur growled in frustration, "What?!"

"Merlin Emrys," he repeated flatly, "can currently only be visited by family. In a few hours, you may see him."

Arthur threw Morgana a distressed look and she nodded, communicating:  _I got this, sit down._

Arthur backed off as Morgana approached the desk, adjusting her midriff  for maximum cleavage effect. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and fluttered her lined emerald eyes playfully. "Are you  _sure_ we can't work anything out?" she bit her lip and Arthur suppressed a glare at the way the man's eyes fell to her breasts. 

"Room 247." He said, dazed.

Morgana pulled up from the desk. "Excellent." she said, pulling her top up as she turned to walk away.

"Wait-" the man scrambled up, "Can I have your number?"

She shot him a disdainful look and pursed her lips. "Fuck no." Morgana turned, gabbing a hold of Arthur's wrist. She smirked, satisfied. "I am so glad I'm hot."

Arthur snorted, "And I'm so glad your modest."

 

Arthur hesitated outside the room, hand trembling on the door handle. Morgana put a comforting palm between his shoulder blades. He heard but did not acknowledge her words about being _right outside._ He pushed the door open with trepidation, not sure what to expect. The door swung open to reveal Hunith, an old man, a pretty pale girl and a grubby looking boy sitting next to the bed. Hunith looked up, "Arthur!" she exclaimed in surprise, she let go of what Arthur assumed was Merlin's hand to come and hug him. "We didn't know if you'd be able to make it, he's been asking for you." _  
_

Arthur knelt next to the bed, clasping Merlin's pale cold hands in his. The brunet's face was scratched and grazed badly from what Arthur assumed was the tarmac. His left arm was in a cast along with his foot. His injuries were fairly minor in the grand scheme of things but it made Arthur's blood boil.

Merlin eyes fluttered open from his restless sleep and he stared at his golden haired boyfriend. "Arthur." he croaked. The blonde turned to the table, grabbing a glass of cool water and helping Merlin drink it, soothing his throat. He pulled the glass back after a few sips, licking his wet lips, catching the remaining water droplets. "You came."

Arthur stroked his dark hair, "How could I not?" He smiled at Merlin, relief unfurling in his stomach from the short conversation.  _He's okay, he's okay._

Merlin grinned back at him, the grazes stretching across his paled skin, white from the blood loss. His eyes fluttered close again, "Tired." he mumbled.

"Then sleep." Arthur pressed a soft, cautious kiss to the mop on Merlin's head. "Love you."

"Lo'yo'to." The brunet murmured. 

Arthur turned to Hunith, "What happened?"

"He got hit by a car, you dickhead!" The grubby boy responded.

"William!" The man with eyebrows raised to the roof admonished. Gaius, Arthur suddenly remembered, from when Merlin showed the photos of his great Uncle littered along the house.

"No, who the hell is he to be asking questions, ' _what happened?'_ Is he serious?!"

Arthur rubbed a hand over his face, "William,"

"Don't call me that!" Will exploded, pointing an accusatory finger at the shocked Arthur. 

"Will, honey, calm down!" The petite pale girl exploded, grabbing Will by the shoulders and forcing him to look at her, with surprising strength. "Calm. The. Fuck. Down." she enunciated clearly.

"Freya, language." Hunith sighed.

"Sorry Mrs E." Freya responded without looking at her.

 _Lunatics,_ Arthur thought reproachfully,  _They're all lunatics._

The girl, Freya, turned to Arthur, ignoring a now evidently calmed and deflated Will. "He was walking to school and someone ran a red light, hit him at a fast speed, panicked and drove away." She then nodded at her _boyfriend? friend? Will-person?_ "Don't mind him, he's just an idiot. Merlin's been his best friend for years, understandably his a tad upset. Also, he's one of those frustrating types who gives off the cold attitude to his friends' boyfriends." Freya paused, taking a deep breath from her high-paced ranting. "Or girlfriends, I suppose. Anyway, he's so protective I'm a bit surprised that he didn't give himself the whole 'if you hurt her, I'll kill you.' speech when he started dating me, but then again he's protective not insane so.." she paused when she realized she'd been talking for far too long. She cleared her throat, "Uh, yes, but Merlin'll be fine, right Hunith?" 

Hunith nodded, smiling warmly at Arthur. "Just a little blood loss, some grazes and a fractured foot."

"And arm." Will added in, unhelpfully.

Hunith shushed him, "He'll probably be let out tomorrow." 

Arthur nodded, satisfied albeit extremely confused. "That's-"

"Art'ur." Merlin mumbled reaching for him underneath the tube connected to his arm. Arthur ducked next to his bed and stroked the soft skin of his un-scabbed right cheek. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"I'm glad you came."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else, you know that, love."

Will would warm up to him eventually, and Arthur could get use to Freya's fast speech and crazed antics if they were Merlin's best friends. He could take on the whole world as long as it meant that Merlin was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Contains hospital scenes, minor injuries, blood loss and Will being a bit of a dick.
> 
> Also, before anyone asks, I didn't explain this in the fic but Will and Freya are allowed in because Freya is Merlin's cousin (They didn't date in this series before anyone asks that oh my goodness.) and Will was with both her, Gaius and Hunith when he was brought it. 
> 
> So to clarify, 
> 
> Gaius is Hunith's uncle and Merlin's Great Uncle.  
> Freya is Hunith's niece by marriage, not blood, and Merlin's cousin.  
> Freya's mother is Balinor's (who is dead in this series) sister.  
> Will is dating Freya, and they've been childhood friends, since they've always lived in the same court. (That is until Hunith moved in the first installment on the series) 
> 
> AND THAT IS ALL.
> 
> Also, um, no batting of eyelids or cleavage will get a hospital's receptionist to give you access to a restricted area. That is called a plot device, unfortunately (or fortunately?) the world doesn't work that way haha


End file.
